Question and Answer
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Ootori Choutarou has someone who plays musical question and answer with him. Now, he's curious about who his mysterious accompanist is. Ootori ChoutarouXOC


**I was listening to classical music when I wrote this and Ootori Choutarou immediately popped into my mind. So please, enjoy!**

**Title: Question and Answer**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Characters: Ootori Choutarou and Kikumaru Nanami (OC)**

**Summary: Question and Answer was the way to describe their relationship. **

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Ootori Choutarou was a regular on Hyotei's tennis team but alongside his passion for tennis, he also had a passion for music.

The school tennis season had come to an end, Ootori Choutarou made his way to the music room after school. He sat at the piano and played one of his favourite songs, Four Seasons by Vivaldi. As soon as he started playing, he heard a flute playing the same song as him. It has been a usual routine for the past three months, every time Choutarou came to the music room, someone from the neighboring room would play musical question and answer with him. Choutarou played a song and his mysterious accompanist would play the same song on either the piano or flute. Choutarou had no idea who the person was, other than the person plays both the flute and piano. But Choutarou wasn't eager to find out who was his mysterious accompanist, and he was sure that the other party felt the same way.

After playing Four Seasons, Choutarou waited for the other party to begin playing another song. The other party started playing Hallelujah Chorus from a musical called From the Messiah, but Choutarou knew the song and had the score with him. The other party waited for Choutarou's steady beat before starting. Choutarou played four beats and the other party got the cue to start and they played the song in harmony.

It practically amazed others how two people who were separated by a wall could play the same song in harmony. Sometimes his sempais would stop by and they too were fascinated by how they could play the same song in harmony despite being separated by a wall. Although his sempais Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi would often tease him that he and the other party were fated when Choutarou mentioned that he had a feeling that his mysterious accompanist was a female.

Choutarou got out his violin and got ready to play a song, The Moonlight Represents My Heart, which his whole family loved. Choutarou played the first few bars before his accompanist played the same few bars on the piano. His accompanist started playing first before Choutarou joined in on the violin. Choutarou had the song memorised by heart as he played for his older sister and parents often. Choutarou closed his eyes as he let his hands move on their own, playing the song by heart.

Choutarou took a deep breath after finishing the previous song, Choutarou found the score of the song he wanted to play, A. Vivaldi Double Concertos. Choutarou got ready his violin and played the first few bars before his accompanist played the same few bars on her flute. This song had a version specially for a duet between a flutist and a violinist. Choutarou started playing and his accompanist followed.

However, this time Choutarou couldn't help but feel curious about who his mysterious accompanist was. Choutarou made his way to the room next door and knocked on the door. But to his surprise, a strawberry blond hair girl opened the door.

"Kikumaru-san?" Spoke Choutarou, confusedly

"Ootori-kun!" Responded the girl.

Choutarou stared at the strawberry blond haired girl whose name was Kikumaru Nanami, who was also his crush. Nanami was the younger cousin of Seigaku's Kikumaru Eiji, she was also a regular on Hyotei's girls' tennis team. Choutarou knew that she played the piano but not the flute.

"I never knew that you played the flute." Spoke Choutarou.

Nanami bit her lower lip, "I've been playing it since my fourth year in elementary but I've played the piano ever since elementary."

"Did you know that I was the one who was playing the violin?" Asked Choutarou.

Nanami nodded and smiled, "I had a feeling, after all who else in our school plays both the piano and violin as well as you?"

"Would you like to play with me some other time?" Asked Choutarou.

Nanami nodded shyly, "It would be my honour to play with Hyotei's music prodigy."

Choutarou blushed at the sudden compliment, "I'm not that good, I think you are good too."

Nanami smiled, "I'll see you here again tomorrow, Ootori-kun."

"Hai, Kikumaru-san. Do you want to walk home together?" Replied Choutarou.

"Sure!" Smiled Nanami.

Choutarou went back to grab his things and slowly smiled to himself. Who knew that his crush had been his secret accompaniment all along? Maybe he did have a chance with her after all.

* * *

**Musical Question and Answer is actually pretty hard, I remember that I was practicing a song when suddenly someone started playing the accompaniment for me but it was fun, although I never got to find out who played the accompaniment for me. Please review! **


End file.
